


Doctor

by LittlestAi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Hospitalization, M/M, Medical, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestAi/pseuds/LittlestAi
Summary: Syo has always dreamed of being a doctor but became a nurse instead. Meanwhile, his childhood friend, Natsuki, is training to be a doctor. Natsuki gets Syo a job at the hospital he's interning at. Jinguji Hospital is full of colourful staff members but one, in particular, happens to catch Syo's attention. Ai Mikaze is said to be a young genius surgeon but he doesn't seem interested in the fame or glory. Or even Syo. But it seems the patients are the only one Syo wants to take care of.





	Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic months ago and it's what got me back into writing. It's based off some fanart I saw of Ai and Reiji as doctors. I was really proud of the beginning of this story but there was no traffic on fanfiction. So I'm going to post it here with some changes. 
> 
> I also need a better title. If you have some suggestions, please let me know.

"Syo! Syo!"  
     
Natsuki's voice excitedly rang over the speaker before I could even say hello. But I guess it had been a while since we had last talked in person or even on the phone. He had a few exams this earlier this week so he had been studying hard. When was the last time we even went out? Oh yeah. About a month ago when we went out to celebrate my graduation from nursing school.  
 

"You sure sound excited," I replied as I shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch; pausing my the movie I had been watching.  
     
"Of course I am! Exam week is over!"  
     
"Congratulations, buddy. So what's up?"  
     
"Let's go out for dinner, Syo," Natsuki answered in a very rare whiny tone. "I miss you! Let's celebrate!"  
     
It's so unlike Natsuki to sound like that. He must be very stressed out and exhausted. Something I have never really seen before. But truth be told I missed him too. We used to see each pretty much every day since we were babies. He lived next door to me and we went to school together. But that all changed when he went off to medical school and I went to nursing school. Now he's much too busy to hang out anymore.  
     
"Sure, let's go," I agreed as I looked up at the hanging wall clock. It was pretty late but I was too lazy to make anything for dinner. Just nibbling on some chips and re-watching the "Prince of Fighting" on DVD. I could definitely use some actual dinner.  
     
"Yay! I'll meet you at the usual place in twenty," he replied before quickly hanging up the phone.  
  
"I guess I better get dressed."  
      
After quickly throwing on a pair of black pants and a red hoodie, I quickly hopped onto the bus. It's a short drive down to the diner where we usually meet. It's close to the dorms of his medical school and the hospital he has been interning at.  
     
"Syo! Syo!"

 

No surprise. Natsuki is already here and waving his hands around as soon as I walked into the door.  Does he really think I can't see him? He's not exactly the easiest person to miss. With a sigh, I hurried over to take my seat opposite him.  

The waitress walked over to us with a welcoming smile. We were here often enough for her to be familiar with us. We both came here a lot for a quiet late night place to study and eat great food.  "And what would you sweet boys like tonight?"

"The usual pizza." I didn't need to look at the menu; pizza being my go to.  
   

"A strawberry parfait. Large size."  
  
"You got it," she responded as she quickly jotted the order down on her little notepad and left to bring it to the kitchen.

"Syo, I've got great news for you," Natsuki announced before I could call him out on ordering dessert for dinner.  "You haven't gotten calls from any hospitals yet, have you?"

I couldn't help but be suspicious of him when he gave me that smile. That face has gotten me into many troubles before. It was never good when Natsuki was up to something behind my back.  
     
"No. Why?"  
  
"That's great!" He clapped his hands with this happy expression like he was happy I hadn't gotten a job yet.  
  
"You know that hospital I started interning at a few months ago?"  
     
I could tell he was trying to build up suspense for the announcement he was trying to make. Not even suspense. More like he wanted me to get really excited for what he was about to tell me. "Just spit it out already."  
     
"I mentioned you to my boss and he said the hospital needs another nurse," he announced; barely able to contain his own excitement. "So you've been hired!"  
  
 I couldn't believe what he just told me. I had gotten a job so easily? I'd been applying for the last month and got nothing. They hadn't met me and just said you're hired. That's insane.  
  
"Seriously?"  
     
He nodded his head with that sweet smile of his. I could tell he wasn't playing with me. He was excited we would be working in the same hospital; our childhood dream. "Seriously! You start on Monday!"

 "Wow." I felt like I needed to pinch myself like I was dreaming. That was a pretty great thing Natsuki had done for me. Getting me a job like that. and he was working at a pretty famous hospital. He told me a few things but now I would have a ton of questions for him. "Thank you, Natsuki. That's amazing."  
     
"Anything for you, Syo."

He couldn't say more as the waitress brought our food and set it down in front of us. "Enjoy." She gave a friendly wave before hurrying over to a new table that had just arrived.

"You know a parfait isn't dinner, right? Aren't you studying to be a doctor?"

"It's fine! I run around so much for school and work that I'll burn it off in no time."     

I wasn't falling for that nonsense. He just had a major sweet tooth and would rather eat dessert than regular food. It was worrying to me that he wasn't looking after himself when I wasn't around to watch him. Not that I should be allowed to talk. "Here, have some pizza," I offered; shoving the plate to the center of the table. "I couldn't eat the whole thing anyway."  
     
We both knew that wasn't true in the slightest. I could eat a lot more. After all, I used to play sports in school.  But he indulged me anyway and took a slice. "Cause pizza can be considered healthy."

"At least pizza can be considered dinner!"

We both took a moment to start laughing as we stared at each other in amazement. Being childhood friends made even the smallest of things or arguments funny. But we both knew that we were looking out for each other.  
    
"I have no classes tomorrow," Natsuki mentioned after finishing his first slice of pizza. "Why don't you sleep over and I'll tell you all about everyone at the hospital? "  
  
It felt like it had been so long since I heard that he didn't have classes or exams. We hadn't hung out in so long.  
     
"Sure, why not?"  
     
"Perfect!"  
     
We finished the rest of our meal in silence before heading to Natsuki's dorm room.  


End file.
